Marry The Night
by ForeverYoungForeverLostGirls
Summary: Songfic of Lady Gaga's Marry the Night-Newsies style. Written by me and my three friends. Yes, I'm Kraken, the anonymous reviewer. Mostly we were just bored, and this doesn't have any of the movei characters in them, but it's still very Newsies.


**Okay, I got the inspiration for this from Lucy Conlon, so kudos to her. Actually, I didn't write it, my friend Wings did—I just gave her the idea. Oh, and my other friends Bookworm and Highlights helped out. Anyway, I got the idea from Lucy Conlon that I do several different stories for on songfic, so here goes. The song alternates between the stories of Kraken, Sparky, and She-Wolf. Lyrics are bold and italic, and the spaces where they transition to other characters are bold, too.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXX**_  
_"_**I'm gonna marry the night**__,_" Kraken announced to everyone.

"What's _that_ mean?" Jackal and the others looked up at her like she was insane. Her eyes sparkled with mirth and pride and courage, like they'd always sparkled. Jackal had always known there was something not right about that girl. And here she was, talking crazy, proving his point. Well, on the bright side, Zap owed him two bucks._  
_"_**I won't give up on my life**_," Kraken sang, grinning brightly. She stood up, and climbed onto the table like a stage. "_**I'm a warrior queen  
Live passionately tonight**__._"_  
_**XXX**_  
_"_**I'm gonna marry the dark**_," Sparky promised her audience.

"What's she talking about?" The question echoed throughout the crowd of soldier newsies. They were the Bowery troops, the street kids that were half fighters, half newsies, and both halves deadly._  
_"_**Gonna make love to the stark**_," Sparky continued.

"Sparky, get _down_ from there!" Her leader, Raze, ordered. She was a soldier, he was her commander. What was she doing, standing atop crates and yelling crazy stuff?_  
_Her eyes glowed with dark blankness and an evil smirk appeared on her face, sparkling with mirth. She said, "_**I'm a soldier to my own emptiness,  
I am a winner**__._"_  
_**XXX**_**  
**_"_**I'm gonna marry the night**_," Kraken insisted. When others tried to stop her, she repeated herself again and again._**  
**_"_**I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night**_!"_**  
**_Kraken jumped from table to table, spinning and dancing. She tap-danced on fingers, swung from pipes in the ceiling, and sang at the top of her lungs,_**  
**_"_**I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on these streets to explore**_!"_****_

Kraken found herself again at the table she'd started at. She grinned and sang, "_**M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night**_!"_**  
**_**XXX**_  
_"_**I'm gonna lace up my boots**_," She-Wolf warbled with a smile, doing just as she sang. She finished with one and pulled on the next boot._  
_"_**Throw on some leather and cruise**_," She finished her boots, pulled on her necklace, and walked out the door, watching the boys gape at her. Gape at the tight clothes and the short skirt, at the way she walked with one foot in front of the other, like she wasn't afraid to strut her stuff._  
_She walked down the road, grinning broadly at the looks she got from everyone, anyone. "_**Down the streets that I love**_," she sang at the top of her voice, with all her heart._  
_"_**In my fishnet gloves**_," she pulled them tighter on her arms._  
"__**I'm a sinner**_."_  
_**XXX**_  
__**Then I'll go down to the bar**_, Sparky thought, dancing down the street. She twirled and cartwheeled and spun and tap-danced like she was a real professional dancer. The rain poured down hard, drenching her almost instantly, but she didn't care._  
__**But I won't cry anymore**_, she insisted to herself. She entered the bar, and snatched a bottle of something from a nearby newsie._  
_"_**I'll hold my whiskey up high,  
Kiss the bartender twice  
I'm a loser**_."

Sparky bought everyone drinks. She didn't technically have enough money, but hey, you only live once._  
_**XXX**_**  
**_"She-Wolf, what the hell're ya wearin'?" Her friend, Leaper, exclaimed when he saw his friend's outfit.

She-Wolf laughed and sang as loud as she could, "_**I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night**_,"_**  
**_"She's nuts!" Bloodhound exclaimed, slapping his forehead. "She's finally lost it!"_**  
**_"She ain't lost _nothin_'!" Leaper insisted.

"Damn straight!" She-Wolf laughed, and chanted, "_**I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothing on these streets to explore**_!"_**  
**_Her friends Doll and Kim walked out of the door she'd come from, dressed like her. They fell into step with their friend, and they all sang—while others gaped._**  
**_"_**M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night**_!"_**  
**__  
_**XXX**_  
_Kraken began to clap her hands, and her friends joined in. Slowly, everyone in the restaurant joined in. "_**Nothing's too cool**_," she sang to her boyfriend, Iron, who grinned and clapped in time. The band in the corner, that had been playing something else, quickly picked up the tune._  
_"_**To take me from you**_." Kraken flung her newsie cap at her friend, Wings, and sang at the top of her lungs, her arms outstretched,_  
_"_**New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose  
Love is the new denim or black  
Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic**_!"

Kraken jumped down from the table and grabbed Iron's hands. She dragged him to the center of the restaurant, and began to dance as she sang._  
__**Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front  
Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause that's  
Where we make love**_," Kraken sang with a smile on her face as Iron twirled her again and again._  
_**XXX**_  
_"_**Come on and run**_!" Sparky flung the doors of the bar open and ran outside. Newsies and others poured after her, running and singing._**  
**_"_**Turn the car on and run**_!"_  
_**XXX**_  
_Kraken dragged Iron out of the restaurant, still singing, "_**I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna burn a hole in the road**_."_**  
**_Others ran after them, cheering and singing and dancing. "_**I'm gonna marry the night**_!" Kraken screamed for the world to hear._**  
**_"_**Leave nothin' on these streets to explode**_!" Kraken laughed._**  
**_**XXX**_**  
**_"She-wolf!" Everyone yelled after her as she and her friends took off, running down the streets as fast as they could, still singing as loud as they could. "_**M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night**_!"_**  
**_There were others there. She-Wolf's friends, Kraken and Sparky. They grinned at each other and sang as one, "_**Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night**_!"_**  
**_**XXX**_  
_"Everybody!" Sparky called, and everyone sang, "_**I'm gonna marry  
Marry**_!"_**  
**_"Again!" Kraken ordered, laughing as Iron picked her up. "_**I'm gonna marry  
Marry**_!"_**  
**_"Louder!" She-Wolf whooped. "_**C'mon c'mon the night  
The night**_"

**Liked it? Please tell me and I'll make more songfics, or tell me if you don't like it and I won't make any more. Also, I have several options for fanfics I **_**might**_** write or collaborate with other fanfiction authors to get it written since my Mac is screwy.**

**Tell me if you want more from me, or if you think I should stick to reviewing other fanfics.**

**Oh, and kudos to my friends Bookworm, Wings, and Highlights for doing most of the thinking and for putting me in this. Note, I am not all like the Kraken in this songfic.**

**Love you, Fansies!**

**GO SEE THE MUSICAL!**


End file.
